From there to here
by Demonic Personality
Summary: "That isn't true. I was just to dumb to see what was right in front of me. I love you and only you, Ally. I love you so much and I miss you. I need you. I need you so much it hurts." Ally smiles softly, before leaning up to kiss him, softly on the lips." A oneshot based around the song 'From there to here' by Nikki Flores. Please read! Angsty/Sorta-Happy-Ending/Auslly


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Ally stands to the side of the stage, watching the performer before her as she dances around on the stage elegantly. Shaking her head, Ally lets out a shaky, nervous breath, her heart pounding in her chest. Closing her eyes, she chants in her head, _'I can do this.. I can do this.. I'm not that lame, scared girl from all those years ago.'_

Opening her eyes as the judges call her name, she walks out, back straight. Walking to the piano, she smiles tentatively at Trish, who was in the crowd. "Hi. My name is Ally Dawson and I will be performing an original song called 'From there to here**[1]**'. I hope you like it." Smiling, she sits on the piano bench, her head pounding and her palms sweating nervously.

Slowly pressing down the key that begins her performance, she clears her throat, closing her eyes as she tries to calm herself down. _'_

_You can do this, Ally! Dammit I'm done watching you sell yourself short! Your amazing and I wont stand for this 'not good enough' attitude!' _Trish's voice rings in her head, causing her to snap her eyes open, heart filling with determination. _  
_

_'I wont let her down!'_

Pressing the keys down with more enthusiasm, she hums lightly, before singing, _"Maybe we're moving in the wrong direction, Drifted apart somewhere along the way.."_

**Flashback.**

_"I don't care, Dammit Ally! This is getting fucking ridiculous! You don't own me! I can do whatever the fuck I want to do! If I want to kiss one of my fans, I'll do it! If I wanna go get drunk and have fun, your no one to stop me!" Austin screams, brown eyes glaring at the short brunette. _

_"Whatever Austin! Go do what ever the fuck you want to do! Have fun with some whore! I don't give a damn anymore! I'm sick of this!" She shakes her head, tears dripping down her face as she grabs her clothes, shoving them in her bag before walking towards the door. _

_"Where the hell are you going!?" Austin screams, the anger subsiding from his voice as he watches her walk away from him. Stomping after her, he screams, "Walk out that door and we're through, Ally Dawson!" _

_Ally stops, her heart slamming into her chest and cracking as she looks back at him, pain in her eyes. "I think we're already over. From what you've been doing, your fans are more important than me. You promised fame wouldn't change us, Austin." She smiles sadly. "We were both wrong." She glances down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm going to walk out that door. You'll get what you always wanted, Austin. We're over." _

_He's left speechless as she walks out the door, silent tears dripping down her face._

**End of Flashback.**

_"It's like were hanging on a lost connection, With nothing to say (__nothing to say)_.." She sings softly, eyes connecting with Trish's, a small smile blooming on her face as Trish .

**Flashback.**

_Austin, Dez, Trish and Ally sat on the couch to the Helen show, all silent except for Trish and Dez whispering to each other. Ally sighs, shaking her head as she stands, ignoring Trish's confused voice calling after her. "Ally?" Ally turns, looking at her. "I'll be right back, Trish." She shakes her head at Trish's glance. Plastering a fake smile on her face, she walks towards the door. _

_Five minutes later, as Ally walks back into the building, she passes Austin, and as if time slows down, she meets his eyes, before time speeds up once again and she trains her eyes to the ground, ignoring his silent stare on her back. _

_'I've got nothing to say..'_

**End of Flashback.**

_"So take me back to where the story started, Back to the time our love was strong enough.."_ Ally lets her eyes scan the crowd, her eyes landing on a mop of familiar ginger hair. Ally pushes the gasp trying to escape her throat as she meets his eyes, before looking to his left and seeing Austin. Diverting her eyes back to Trish, she sings, _"Wish we would never end up broken hearted, We never give up (Never give up).."_

**Flashback.**

_Ally jumps as the sound of the drums in the store being played captures her attention. Putting her book down on the counter, she runs over to the two boys at the drums saying, "Um, Excuse me.. Excuse me!?" Getting irritated, she puts her index finger and her thumb in her mouth before whistling loudly. Seeing she finally has his attention, she says, "Did you not see the 'please do not play the drums', sign?" _

_"Its okay, I'm an awesome drummer." He says, before beginning to play the drums again. Annoyed, Ally grabs his hands before saying, "What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said, are those corn dogs?" She watches as he nods, before biting into one of them. Repulsed, Ally says, "Ew. Do you know how dirty these drums are and how unhealthy corn dogs are? And there's no food allowed in here." She waves her arms around for emphasis, before turning and walking back towards the counter. _

_..._

_"You don't know know know, my name name name, I'm gonna make make make you do a double take - Ahh!" Ally screams, standing up as she glares at the boy with the blonde mop of hair. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?!" _

_"I was wondering if I could get a discount of this harmonica, you know, cause it's been in the old lady."_

_Ally looks at him, confused, before saying, "Um, this is my private practice room. Did you not see the 'keep out' sign?" _

_"Hey, I like that song, but if you wanna make it really catchy, you gotta speed it up." Ally watches him walk around her to the piano, as he once again ignores her questions, before he sings, "You don't know know know my name name name, I'm gonna make make make em do a double take." Before he finished with a harmonica solo. "Ha, cool! There's still some old lady spit in here!" He says, before blowing it out on Ally's face. Closing her eyes to keep her temper in check, she glares at him, wiping her face off. _

_"Ew. Goodbye," She says, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door, "and in the future, please obey signs." She slams the door on his face before leaning against it._

**End of Flashback.**

_"Look at us now, We had another waterfall, Nothing to hold on to at all, Tell me is it worth fighting the tears,"_ She flicks her eyes towards Austin and Dez, eyes unwillingly meeting Austin's brown eyes. She turns her head back to the piano, staring down at the keys like they are her anchor._ "Turn around, see the future we left behind, All the beautiful things in our life, How we gonna let it all disappear, Baby how did we get from there to here.."_ She closes her eyes, willing the tears that want to fall to go away. Sadly, one lone tear slides down her face, causing her cheek to glitter softly in the light.

_"Isn't it crazy how we feel like strangers, You used to know me better than myself.."_ Ally smiles softly, eyes flickering towards Trish. _"Searching your eyes trying to find the answer, There's nothing to tell.."_

**Flashback.**

_Ally stares up at the angered Austin, an internal war raging inside of her body. Ally was confused. What had she done to deserve this? Nothing. Ally internally cringes from the hatred and anger in Austin's once bright eyes. _

_Ally allows her eyes to search his, before she whispers quietly, "What happened to you, Austin? You used to know me more than I know myself but now.. It's like were strangers again."_

_"Don't give me that bullshit, Ally. Don't pretend like you don't know why I'm pissed off at you." Austin growls, causing Ally to cock her head to the side. "I.. I honestly don't know." She says, calmly but quietly, before she turns, grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. "Where the hell do you think your going, Ally?" He growls, "I'm not done with you yet!" He yells, blocking her path towards the door. "You think you can go out with another guy while your dating me!? NO! It doesn't work that way! You know Dallas has feeling for you! You can't tell me that it was a friendly meeting!" _

_Ally narrows her eyes, anger filling her vision as she shouts, "That's exactly what it was, Austin! A friendly meeting! I would never cheat on you, despite all the times you've cheated on me and hurt me, I fucking love you, Austin! Why the hell do you think I haven't left or given up on you yet!?" She screams, her hair flying around her face in anger. "You know I would never do that to you because I love you!" She sighs, her shoulders crumpling in defeat. "I love you, Austin. You should know that by now." She shakes her head, lifting her head to meet his eyes, silent, retched tears rolling down her face. _

_She swipes at them quickly, angry at herself for losing her temper. "I'm sorry." She says simply, voice cracking as she turns away from him, heading towards their room. Ten minutes later she feels the bed dip and the blankets lift before a warm body slides in beside her. "I'm sorry.." He whispers, wrapping his arms around her. Turning so she's facing him, she smiles lightly, despair entering her heart as she whispers, "I forgive you." _

_'Like always..' Her mind thinks treacherously as tears slide down her face._

**End of Flashback.**

_"Look at us now, We had another waterfall, Nothing to hold on to at all, Tell me is it worth fighting the tears, Turn around, see the future we left behind, All the beautiful things in our life, How we gonna let it all disappear.."_ Letting the tears slide down her face, she closes her eyes, her heart wrenching before she opens her eyes and meets Austins, as she sings, _"__Baby how did we get from there to here.."_

Keeping her eyes on Austin's, she sings, _"Are we at the point of no return, Bound to crash and burn, Baby are we still breathing?__ Please tell time is not running out, When your hope is running out, Give me something to believe in, Maybe we're moving in the wrong direction, Drifted apart somewhere along the way.."_ She moves her eyes to Dez's, her heart drowning in sadness as she sings, _"Look at us now, We had another waterfall, Nothing to hold on to at all, Tell me is it worth fighting the tears, Turn around, see the future we left behind, All the beautiful things in our life, How we gonna let it all disappear.."_

**Flashback.**

_"Ally, dammit! You know I didn't mean it! Come home, please?" Austin begs, causing Ally to look at him, face void of any emotion as she whispers, "No." _

_Austin narrows his eyes, his anger sparking. "No? I'm the one that made you popular. You can't just leave me! You need me." He bites out. She lets out a calm breath, before looking at him. "If that's really what you think, maybe I should quit being your songwriter." She smiles cruelly. "You do know that the singer is nothing without the song, correct? If you really think that, have fun writing and producing your own music. I don't need this!" She shouts, finally allowing emotions to enter her face. _

_"You wouldn't do that!" He shouts, before smirking. "You love me to much to watch me crash and burn." Ally frowns, looking at him. "Just because I love you doesn't mean I can't walk away from you again. I did it before. I'll do it permanently if I have to."_

_"You can't." He says cockily. She clenches her jaw before collecting her things and grabbing her bag. "Goodbye, Austin. I quit." She says stonily, before walking out of the door for a second time._

**End of Flashback.**

_"We had another waterfall, Nothing to hold on to at all, Tell me is it worth fighting the tears, Turn around, see the future we left behind, All the beautiful things in our life, How we gonna let it all disappear, Baby how did we get from there to here?"_ She breathes heavily as she finishes, her heart pounding as she stands, bowing and walking backstage where she meets Trish, who grabs her in a strong, bone crushing hug. Ally laughs, as Trish lets her go, before she says, "I saw them."

"Them who?" Trish asks, her eyes landing on her phone as it beeps, signalling a text. "Dez and Austin." Ally says, before pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "I can't believe they're here."

Trish smiles. "Why wouldn't they be here? I bet Austin feels mighty stupid right now."

Ally frowns. "Why would he feel stupid? I'm nothin' special." Trish looks at her sharply, anger in her gaze. "Now you stop that, Ally. Your special and you know it. I won't have you downing yourself anymore. Your a star and if you think I'm gonna let what that son of a bitch did to you stop you from achieving your goal, you are sadly mistaken." Ally raises her eyebrow, before she smiles.

"Love you, Trish."

Trish smiles. "Love you too, Ally-gator." Before her smile turns into a dark, hate filled scowl as Trish's eyes move to look above Ally's shoulder. "What the hell do you think your doing back here?" She says darkly, her voice dripping with venom. Ally turns, her heart catching in her throat as her eyes land on Austin and Dez's tall forms. Stepping back and behind Trish, Ally fixes her gaze on her suddenly very interesting shoes.

"Ally." Austin's voice causes her to glance up, before she looks down again, her heart breaking as she hears the desperation in his voice when he says, "I'm so, so sorry." Ally closes her eyes, traitorous tears slipping from beneath her eyelids as she listens to him. "I realize now that you were right. I did change and I regret it. I don't care about my career anymore though, Alls. Please. All I care about it making things right. I love you so damn much and it kills me to know what I did to you." She shakes her head, unable to lift her head. "Ally please, look at me." He whispers, causing her to lift her face, her eyes meeting his. "I'm so sorry, Alls." He whispers, stepping closer to her.

She closes her eyes as she steps backwards, away from him. "I.. I can't." She whispers. "I can't." She stares up at him before she steps towards him, wiping his tears as they fall before she whispers, "You deserve better than me." He shakes his head, about to retort before she cuts him off. "If I was what you needed, your life wouldn't have taken a turn for the worst when we were together."

He shakes his head, his pain filled eyes staring into hers. "That isn't true. I was just to dumb to see what was right in front of me. I love you and only you, Ally. I love you so much and I miss you. I need you. I need you so much it hurts." Ally smiles softly, before leaning up to kiss him, softly on the lips. "I think we both know it's going to take some time before we can truly trust and be like we were with each other before everything happened."

Austin smiles, his heart filling with joy. "Your worth the wait. Ally I promise you, I'll prove to you that I'm still that sixteen year old boy you fell in love with." Ally smiles.

"I love you." Austin whisper softly, pressing a soft kiss to Ally's head. Ally sighs. "We can't get back together right away, you know that, right, Austin?" He nods, a sad smile on his face. "I figured. But like I said before.. your worth the wait." She smiles. "I believe your worth the wait, too, Austin."

A throat being cleared causes the two to look over at Trish and Dez, before Trish says snarkily, "I don't like it, but if it makes Ally happy, fine. But listen here, Austin Moon, if you hurt Ally again, I will end you." She points a finger at him, before smiling cheerily and bumping shoulders with Dez. "I hope your ready for years worth of pain. Because I have some catching up to do."

* * *

**A/N:** Originally I wasn't going to have them get back together. I mean, I don't think that I would get back together with him if it was me, but, Ally is just so forgiving and I mean, he IS her true love. This is kinda new for me and I hope you like it. Angsty with a sorta-happy Auslly ending (: I hope you liked it, and If you don't like the fact that they got back together, deal with it. I'm not changing it for anyone because I like it just the way it is.

**[1]: **The song is this is called 'From there to here' by Nikki Flores and I love it so freakin' much.


End file.
